


The Secrets of a Trophy Girlfriend

by rosexalver



Category: roisa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexalver/pseuds/rosexalver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, trying to get away from her older boyfriend, landed herself in a pool of love with a woman on the night of The Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of a Trophy Girlfriend

Rose was on her way back to her uncomfortable small apartment that two people lived in. Her and the older man who she's dating. The apartment was exceptionally uncomfortable because shes a trophy girlfriend. And she knows it. She loves someone else. She's in love with a woman. A woman with dark brown silky hair just past the shoulders and eyes that Rose could get lost in. But, She knows loving this man is the wrong way to go. A couple of months before, around midnight Rose and her beautiful lover who goes by the name Luisa, had the night of their lives. Rose made the choice of walking into a girls bar because really, she's a lesbian. She wanted to let all of the boyfriend drama aside and have the time of her life instead of wearing a straight mask when she's with any of her family. Rose was wearing a tight red silky dress that aligned every curve of her body. Rose, walking into the bar, sat next to whom is her lover now, Luisa Alver. Shortly after, the two connected and went by a random pool near the girl bar. Luisa looked around to see if anyone was in or near the pool, but thankfully, the coast was clear. Luisa slowly opened the gate to the pool, gave Rose a slight sexy look, and grabbed her by the wrist to enter the poolside. Rose sat down first on the edge of the pool, feet in the water, and Luisa did so too. Rose scooted closer to Luisa, which landed their legs intertwined in the water. They started talking, Rose and Luisa gradually scooting closer to each other every. Word. They. Say. Luisas sexy look was plastered on her face this whole time. Luisa started intertwining her fingers in Roses red wavy hair and suddenly, Rose kissed her. And Man, there were fireworks...Since it was the Fourth of July. Rose and Luisa's legs were still intertwined in the pool, as Roses hand gradually went from Luisa's silky hair down her spine to where Rose's hand was nearly touching Luisa's bottom which sent sparks through Luisa. Rose was in love. Actually in love. She's so attracted to Luisa, it's crazy. In that moment, she then thought about her boyfriend. She's not in love with him. At all. She's in love with Luisa, and Luisa is the only thing that mattered to her. Rose's red lips crawled down Luisa's neck which ended her up moaning, kinda loudly. They both laughed so hard, but they didn't have anytime for breathers or laughters because they are so in love. Rose's hands still nearly touching Luisa's bottom, grabbed the bottom of Luisa's clothing and stripped it off only leaving Luisa in her bra and panties. Rose, seeing Luisa like that, made her more and more attracted to her. Luisa then multitasked, stripped Rose's red silky dress while still making love with Rose. Rose's moans seemed a little loud as Luisa trickled her lips down Rose's soft neck and near her breasts while taking the rest of the clothing off of Rose until she was all nude. In between breaths Luisa said, "Stop. Being. So. Loud." And they both laughed, once again. The fireworks were going crazy off in the distance. Just like them. They were crazy for each other. They were crazy in love. Rose pushed Luisa into the pool and apparently it was unexpected to Luisa. Luisa swan to the top of the water and gasped for air. She started laughing and smiling at Rose. "I hate you!" Luisa said in a funny manner. "I love you more," Rose said back to her, diving into the pool, which landed her on top of Luisa. Rose's body pressed agents Luisa's and Rose put her slippery arms around Luisa's neck. "I love you," Luisa said, slowly giving her the sexy look again. "I love you more," Rose said instantly and they made love once again. This was Rose's first time for in forever saying 'I love you' and meaning it. There were fireworks shooting through their body every kiss, and every breath they took with each other. All Rose wanted was to be with Luisa. "Rose?" Rose's boyfriend said standing with police officers next to the pool, shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon :)


End file.
